


sensitive to fate, not denial

by sludgeraptor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Found Footage, M/M, Polyamory, basically robin is still grima and everyone has to deal with it, horror/comedy is more like it but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/pseuds/sludgeraptor
Summary: This document details the contents of what was found on the video camera of Robin [REDACTED], as well as text and instant messages between him and the other parties (or on the subject of him between other parties). It contains video and audio of Frederick [REDACTED], Gaius [REDACTED], Robin [REDACTED], and the exalted Prince Chrom himself, all of whom are currently under investigation with the exception of Robin [REDACTED], whose whereabouts are unknown. It is only to be viewed in the case of necessity. Thus, only those who are directly working on the case may read it.Any others found viewing or attempting to view these documents will be prosecuted under full force of Ylissean law.Such has been approved by the Exalt herself.





	1. prelude: transcripts

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally deleted all my notes when i accidentally deleted the drafts for this but it's fine  
> basically all you need to know is in this reality ylisse nearly won the war before emmeryn took power and put a stop to it so they're commonly viewed as having "won" and got to do a lot of shit to try and root out the grimleal that they couldn't in canon  
> robin, despite being raised to be grima, got to have a real personality before becoming grima  
> validar is still a bad dad

OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT OF “GRIMA TAPES”

TOP SECRET

This document details the contents of what was found on the video camera of Robin [REDACTED], as well as text and instant messages between him and the other parties (or on the subject of him between other parties). It contains video and audio of Frederick [REDACTED], Gaius [REDACTED], Robin [REDACTED], and the exalted Prince Chrom himself, all of whom are currently under investigation with the exception of Robin [REDACTED], whose whereabouts are unknown. It is only to be viewed in the case of necessity. Thus, only those who are directly working on the case may read it.

Any others found viewing or attempting to view these documents will be prosecuted under full force of Ylissean law.

Such has been approved by the Exalt herself.

\---

[The camera turns on. A shot of the torso of Robin is visible, as well as part of his room. He adjusts the camera carefully before sitting down in front of it.]

ROBIN: Uh, so…

[He adjusts the camera angle again.]

ROBIN: So. Uh, this is my attempt, at, uh, a diary. Well, more of - just, just proof, I guess, of what’s...happening to me. Uh, well…

[He clears his throat and pushes up his left sleeve, to above the elbow. He holds his arm towards the camera and points at skin there that looks scaly or possibly diseased.]

ROBIN: This started, uh, a week or so ago. Thought it was eczema or whatever. The thing is, well, nothing I do to it - well, does anything. And my hair - my hair used to be black. But now -

[He tugs at his bangs.]

ROBIN: Pure white. Pure white. And I’ve - I had to lie, tell everyone that I bleached it. And that, that was an interesting conversation to have with just about everyone I talk to...Look, I’m not...I don’t know what’s going on. And I just had this camera lying around, so I figured I would-

[There is the sound of the door opening. Robin jumps up in his seat, knocking his camera over. Footsteps approach.]

ROBIN: Shit -  
GAIUS: Yo, Bubbles.

[The camera is picked up by Gaius, who examines it.]

GAIUS: Huh. What’s this?

ROBIN: It’s - it’s nothing. How did you get in here? Everything’s locked. Gaius, it’s like midnight.

GAIUS: How do you think?

[He hands the camera back to Robin, who sets it on the desk. Only their hips and slightly below are now visible in the frame.]

ROBIN: God damn it, Gaius. One day they’re going to bust your ass for constantly breaking in to the dorms after you left the school.

GAIUS: Mhm. Well, tell them to get better locks then.

[Gaius’ hand gestures at the camera.]

GAIUS: So?

ROBIN: I was just...vlogging.

GAIUS: You.

ROBIN: Yes.

GAIUS: Vlogging?

ROBIN: I know it sounds silly.

GAIUS: You’re damn right it does, Bubbles.

ROBIN: Look, why’d you come here? Was it just to mock me?

GAIUS: Well, I did want to give you some cake, but-

[Gaius stops suddenly. His hand goes to Robin’s arm.]

GAIUS: What happened? This looks-

[Robin pulls his sleeve down and backs up.]

ROBIN: Nothing. Nothing happened.

GAIUS: Bubbles, that looks bad. Did you burn yourself, or-

ROBIN: I didn’t! I didn’t. What were you saying about cakes-

GAIUS: [speaking at the same time] -if you’re hurt, we should go see Libra or Maribelle, you know? They’re pre-med, don’t charge-

ROBIN: Gaius!

[An approximate 10 second silence.]

GAIUS: I’m sorry.

ROBIN: It’s fine. I shouldn’t have yelled.

GAIUS: I’m just worried about you. You should be flattered. I don’t tell anybody that.

ROBIN: Fuck...

GAIUS: Robin. Tell me about it.

ROBIN: Did you just call me-

[Robin sighs. He sits on the bed, directly across from the camera. His face is visible in frame again.]

ROBIN: It started with my hair, you know, and...

GAIUS: Wait. Here. Let me-

[Gaius turns off the camera.]

\---

(The following was taken from Gaius [REDACTED]’s phone. It details a conversation between him and Robin [REDACTED], dubbed ‘Bubbles’ in these logs. This has not been edited, in order to preserve the authenticity of the document.)

Bubbles (3:24AM): hey

Me (3:24AM): hey

Bubbles (3:30AM): Im sorry for tonight

Me (3:30AM): dont worry abt it

Bubbles (3:30AM): No. I’m serious

Bubbles (3:31AM): You got dragged into this now

Me (3:32AM): i wanted 2 be dragged into it

Bubbles (3:32AM): I didn’t want you to be.

Me (3:32AM): i wouldve found my way in anyway

Me (3:33AM): u cant face this alone

Me (3:33AM): im goin 2 be there 4 u even with yr freaky dreams and scales and hair as white as snow

Bubbles (3:34AM): you don’t have to be

Bubbles (3:34AM): What if this is dangerous, gaius???

Bubbles (3:34AM): I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to anyone because of me

Me (3:35AM): nothing will happen.

Me (3:35AM): bubbles. Come on

Me (3:36AM): its not as bad as it seems im sure

Bubbles (3:39AM): the dreams are really vivid.

Bubbles (3:40AM): someone doesn’t make it every time

Me (3:42AM): bubbles ffs theyre dreams and if anythin they give us time to stop the shit that happens in them

Me (3:42AM): trust me.

Bubbles (3:50AM): i trust you.

(The conversation then turned to what chocolates Gaius [REDACTED] should buy for a suitor he was considering courting.)

\---

[The camera is turned back on. Robin’s torso is visible, arms leaning on what looks to be a mess hall table. What appears to be Frederick’s arm rests next to his. Chatter is audible in the background.]

GAIUS (off-screen): Is it on?

ROBIN: Yes.

GAIUS: I think you were right. To film all of this.

CHROM (off-screen): Wait. I don’t really get this.

GAIUS: What’s not to get, Blue? Something’s up with Bubbles.

FREDERICK: I have to agree with Chrom. You didn’t actually tell us what was going on. You just sat us down and said we had to film because something was up with Bu- Robin.

GAIUS: Alright, fine. Why don’t you tell them what’s going on, Bubbles?  
ROBIN: I don’t know. Is this a good idea? I don’t know. I don’t want anyone to get-

GAIUS: (speaking at the same time) Bubbles. Dude.

ROBIN: - concerned about me, think I’m in trouble. I’m not.

GAIUS: Bubbles. Come on. Show them your arm.

[Robin shifts, pushing up his left sleeve to reveal the scaly patch. It appears to have gotten darker and more disfigured, more similar to the scales of a snake or crocodile. The scales (?) are a purplish grey.]

CHROM: What the fu-

FREDERICK: Good Lord.

ROBIN: I know. I know.

[Robin pulls his sleeve back down and shifts some more. Frederick seems to pat his back before withdrawing his hand.]

ROBIN: My hair, too...I said I bleached it, but I just woke up one morning and...

CHROM: Well, it...it looks good on you, at least.

ROBIN: (laughing) Ah...thank you, Chrom, that...

GAIUS: Business, Bubbles. The dreams?  
ROBIN: Right. Right, I’ve been having these.Nightmares. Where there’s my dad, and this...dragon, and lightning, and.

GAIUS: Someone dies.

ROBIN: Yeah. Someone dies.

CHROM: Who?

ROBIN: Usually...I don't know, it changes a lot.

GAIUS: But we think it might all be related.

FREDERICK: And what do you propose we do about this?

GAIUS: Bubbles said there's always that one place. That-

ROBIN: The abandoned putt putt place. In Plegia, right across the border.

FREDERICK: Minigolf?

ROBIN: Yeah. My dad used to take me there all the time.

GAIUS: So let's go.

CHROM: Go to Plegia? You're kidding. I barely convinced Emm to let me go to public college. You've got to be kidding.

GAIUS: Don't you want to help Bubbles?

CHROM: Of course I want to help Robin!

GAIUS: So we’ll go to Plegia! It's not far away-

CHROM: (inaudible) joking. Gotta be.

GAIUS: And we’ll help Bubbles. It’s our only lead.

FREDERICK: It shouldn't be hard to get there. Robin is a citizen of Plegia still, and we all have valid passports.

CHROM: You think they're just gonna let me in after the war? That was only a few years back. You think they're not gonna say anything? I mean, really.

FREDERICK: We could always sneak you in the trunk.

ROBIN: (laughs)

CHROM: Don't smile when you say that stuff, Frederick. Don't.

ROBIN: No, no, he's right. It's foolproof. Just two Ylisseans and a Plegian going to putt-putt. There's a punchline here, I know it.

GAIUS: The punchline is the exalt is in their trunk!

[Several of the men laugh.]

CHROM: Are we doing this? For real, doing this?

FREDERICK: I will make some preparations to be sure we’re well stocked for the trip. This weekend should be convenient for us all, correct?

ROBIN: “Well-stocked”? Frederick, it's a day trip at best.

FREDERICK: It counts to be prepared.

CHROM: Alright. Let's get going, then.

[Robin turns off the camera.]

\---

(The following document was taken from Frederick [REDACTED]’s phone notes. It appears to be a list of supplies for the trip to Plegia.)

 

NEED

Passports x

Water x

Gasoline for car x

Spare tire x

Candy for Gaius (extra) x

Water x

Snacks for everyone x

Portable phone charger (at least two, one for iPhone and one for Android) x

Aux cord x

WANT

DVD of Night In The Museum (for Chrom+the car player) (think I lost it)

\---

[The footage resumes in the car. Robin is apparently filming. The camera is focused on Chrom.]

ROBIN (off-screen): And how are you feeling today, dear Exalt?

CHROM: (snorting) Not the Exalt yet, Robin.

[The camera turns to the front seat, where Frederick is driving and Gaius is seated shotgun.]

GAIUS: (in an affected imitation of nobility) Ah, but our noble prince, have you no thoughts about the fine and sunny day we are currently experiencing in the blessed land of Ylisse?

[Robin and Chrom laugh.]

ROBIN: (quietly) We’re in Plegia, actually.

CHROM (off-screen): You sound like my advisors.

[Robin turns the camera back to Chrom.]

ROBIN: You have ADVISORS?

CHROM: Yeah?

GAIUS (off-screen): I can't fuckin’ take you, Blue.

CHROM: Yes you can. You take me all the time. To seedy bars and strip clubs-

FREDERICK (off-screen): Excuse me?

CHROM: (laughing) I’m a young man, Frederick. I have urges.

GAIUS: Urges that only I can satisfy.

[Robin laughs as Chrom hits Gaius’ shoulder.]

GAIUS: Ow! The hell?

FREDERICK: Thank you, milord.

CHROM: You know what they say about talking shit...

GAIUS: Whateverrrrr. Bubbles, give me the camera.

ROBIN: OK.

[There is audio distortion as Robin hands the camera to Gaius. Gaius turns the camera on Robin, and Robin alone, when he gets it.]

GAIUS: Are you nervous?

ROBIN: For?

GAIUS: Me to kick your ass at putt-putt.

ROBIN: (laughing) A - a little. Go, go easy.

GAIUS: I’d rather die than lose at minigolf.

[Robin laughs for a few seconds more. The men stop talking. There is a period of five seconds where nothing is said.]

ROBIN: I am. I am nervous.

CHROM: That’s why we’re here.

FREDERICK (off-screen): I’m certain they were only dreams, Robin. Nothing bad is going to happen.

GAIUS: Yeah. We got you, Bubbles.

[Chrom puts his fist out to Robin. Robin smiles and gives him a fist bump.]

ROBIN: I believe you.

GAIUS: Damn right, you believe me.

FREDERICK: Turn off the camera. We should save battery for this haunted golf course.

GAIUS: You're the boss, Freddy-bear!

FREDERICK: I told you not t-

[The camera is turned off.]

\---

[Filming resumes outside the abandoned minigolf centre in [REDACTED], Plegia. Robin is holding the camera, walking behind the other three men.]

FREDERICK: This is illegal, isn't it?

GAIUS: Shit, Freddy-bear. Someone broke these locks long before we got here. Look, the gate’s wide open.

FREDERICK: That’s a yes.

CHROM: This place is giving me the chills.

ROBIN (off-screen): It's exactly how I remember.

GAIUS: Good to know Plegia was a shithole even when you were like five.

ROBIN: The war was going on. Teachers were on strike all the time. This was what I did that entire year instead of go to school.

GAIUS: So...yeah. A shithole.

FREDERICK: Have some tact, Gaius.

GAIUS: What? It's true.

[They continue walking. As they enter the complex, the camera begins to shake. Video and audio corruption starts at this point in the film.]

ROBIN: [inaudible] feel like something is [inaudible] can't move right.

CHROM: [inaudible] look pale, you okay?

GAIUS: Wait. Did you [inaudible] that?

ROBIN: I can't move, oh my God, I’m fucking [inaudible]

[The camera falls out of his hands and onto the ground. The lens cracks, distorting the visuals further.]

GAIUS: That sound is [inaudible] Robin, Jesus, look at his [inaudible]

[There is a loud roaring noise. All dialogue becomes inaudible.]

[The feed cuts out.]

\---

(The following texts were recovered from the exalted Prince Chrom’s phone, between him and Frederick [REDACTED].)

Freddy (6:21PM): Milord, how is Robin doing?

Me (6:23PM): i just checked on him

Me (6:23PM): because you asked that is. he’s okay. his breathing has calmed down

Me (6:24PM): what the fuck was that? that sound and his eyes

Me (6:24PM): and the vomit stuff???

Freddy (6:27PM): I have no idea. But we got him back to his room safe. That's what's important.

Me (6:27PM): i know you said you thought the eyes would go away but they haven't. i think there might even be more of them

Me (6:28PM): just...all around his eyes. his normal ones i mean

Me (6:28PM): and the scales are gone but there's this purple tattoo on the back of his hand? kinda hard to see bc his skin is dark but definitely there

Freddy (6:29PM): Stay calm, Chrom. We’ll work this out.

Me (6:30PM): oh fuck

Me (6:30PM): hold on

Freddy (6:30PM): Milord?

Freddy (6:32PM): What's going on?

Freddy (6:37PM): If yoi don’t reply soon I’ll come over

Freddy (6:37PM): you* goddamnit

Me (6:42PM): sorry he woke up

Me (6:42PM): the eyes are gone but the tattoo is still there

Freddy (6:42PM): I’m just relieved he's awake.

Me (6:43PM): me too :(

Me (6:46PM): hey frederick?

Freddy (6:46PM): Yes?

Me (6:48PM): were you really worried about me?

Me (6:48PM): just now i mean not at the golf place

Freddy (6:49PM): Forgive me for saying it, but

Freddy (6:51PM): I always worry about you.

Me (6:52PM): it's okay

Me (6:53PM): consider yourself forgiven :)

Freddy (6:53PM): I’m honored, milord. :~)

(The two stopped texting at this point for an unknown reason. Communications in later texts were off-subject until a few days later.)

\---

[Footage resumes on a new camera with markedly improved video quality. The same SD card is being used as the previous camera. His exalted majesty Prince Chrom is adjusting the camera, blocking most of the frame.]

CHROM: OK. I think I got it.

[Chrom moves back, away from the camera, and walks to sit on a bed next to Robin. Filming appears to be taking place in Robin [REDACTED]’s dorm room.]

CHROM: You still want to do this, right? This whole ‘tape for posterity’ thing?  
ROBIN: I do. I do. Thank you.

[Chrom puts an arm around Robin’s shoulders. Robin closes his eyes and leans closer in response.]

ROBIN: You didn’t have to buy me the camera.

CHROM: Please. I’m rolling in dough. You deserve it.

ROBIN: Chrom, I-

[A brief period of silence. Robin seems to struggle for words. He sits up, eyes opening again.]

ROBIN: I know a lot of things are weird and scary right now. After what happened in Plegia.

CHROM: I don’t care about-

ROBIN: No. Chrom, listen. Listen to me.

[Another brief period of silence.]

ROBIN: I think I’m putting you in danger. And I don’t want you to disagree with me. I don’t want you to tell me we can work it out. I think something is wrong with me. Like, fundamentally. With my body. With my everything.

[Robin holds up his hand to Chrom, and then shows it to the camera. A bright purple mark is there. It is made of up six eyes, three on each side. He looks between the camera and Chrom at semi-regular intervals.]

ROBIN: This is not normal. This is - look, I looked this symbol up. I knew I’d seen it somewhere before. It’s some ancient Plegian cult. The Grimleal? They worship some...some, I don’t even know. It’s called Grima. It’s like, a dragon.

CHROM: Your dreams.

ROBIN: Right.

[Robin takes a few deep breaths. Chrom seems to rub his back.]

ROBIN: It’s this dragon. And in Plegia - and Ylisse, too, before the introduction of Christianity from other countries or whatever - they used to worship this other dragon, Naga. This, all of this - it’s like basically forgotten. But Naga, she was like, a life giving dragon. She made the universe, I think.

CHROM: Like God.

ROBIN: Yeah. So Grima is like-

CHROM: What does the devil dragon have to do with all of this?

ROBIN: Wait. Let me finish. So Grima is like the devil. And the Grimleal, they used to like, worship it. And sacrifice to it. And I realised, when I was researching, where I’d seen this symbol before.

[He takes a deep breath. Chrom rubs his back again.]

ROBIN: In my house, Chrom. It’s all over my house in Plegia. Or it used to be. When the war was over, my dad got rid of all of the stuff with it. He never said anything about it. He just hid it. Back then, Ylisse was investigating people a lot, people who had been really involved in the war effort for Plegia. My dad was a top advisor, on our side. So obviously Ylisse was coming by all the time to look into us. And sometime before they started doing that he just got rid of...everything.

CHROM: Your dad is in the dreams, too, right?

[Robin nods. There is a third pause.]

ROBIN: Chrom, I think my father did something to me when I was a kid. I think something happened at the golf place that I don’t remember.

CHROM: Why would it be there?

ROBIN: I don’t know. I think I have to go back.

CHROM: Wait. That’s a bad idea. Robin, last time we went there you started vomiting that black sludge and-

ROBIN: (speaking at the same time) Chrom, I have to. I have to.

CHROM: -spoke in tongues and grew a bunch of eyes and no, you don’t have to! We can put this behind us.

ROBIN: It won’t stop. It won’t stop unless I-

CHROM: Unless you forget about this.

ROBIN: Chrom...

CHROM: I can’t. I can’t let you go back there.

ROBIN: You’re my best friend.

[Robin stops looking at the camera at this point.]

CHROM: And you’re mine. Which is why-

ROBIN: Chrom, I’m going. I need to-

CHROM: You don’t!

ROBIN: I’m doing it for you.

CHROM: How?!

ROBIN: I have to make sure you’re safe.

CHROM: God damn it. God DAMN it.

ROBIN: Chrom, you’re such a good person. You’re the only reason I’m still here.

CHROM: I can’t let you...

ROBIN: (speaking at the same time) If you hadn’t talked to me...

CHROM: (speaking at the same time)...let you go. I can’t let you.

ROBIN: ...who knows where I’d be right now? You pretty much saved me.

CHROM: Please. Don’t say that...

ROBIN: (beginning to cry) I’m so happy I get to spend time with you. Do you understand what I mean? You’re why I’m here. Why I did so well at school, and at making friends. No one would’ve wanted to talk to the weird Plegian kid if you hadn’t.

CHROM: God. Shit.

ROBIN: (close to sobbing) Tell me you feel the same way. I can’t-

CHROM: Jesus. You know this just makes me not want to let you go more, right? I’m not letting you go alone, because obviously I feel the same way. Obviously. You’re the only reason I made it here. I wouldn’t pass without you. I wouldn’t...

ROBIN: So let me go alone, let me-  
CHROM: No, Robin.

ROBIN: (sobbing) I can’t let you get hurt-  
CHROM: We’re going to do this together or not at all. You, me, Gaius, Frederick. It’s always been us. Even when Gaius dropped out and everything was haywire for a while-   
ROBIN: (speaking at the same time, crying) Chrom, no. Chrom, you don’t understand.

CHROM: -we stuck together. Because we’re basically family. And they care about you as much as I do.

ROBIN: You don’t understand-

CHROM: I do!

ROBIN: It’s you! In the dreams, it’s always you!  
CHROM: ...What?

ROBIN: I lied. I lied every time. I couldn’t bear it. You always die. It’s always on the golf course, it’s always me who...

CHROM: It’s...

ROBIN: I can’t risk you.

CHROM: Hold on. Let me turn the camera off.

[Chrom stands up and walks to the camera, shutting it off.]

\---

(The following texts were recovered from the exalted Prince Chrom’s phone, between him and Robin [REDACTED].)

Me (3:10PM): i know i just left your room and everything but i just want to check the plan hasnt changed has it?

Robin (3:10PM): No

Robin (3:10PM): can’t believe I agreed to this.

Me (3:11PM): i’ll tell gaius and frederick

Robin (3:11PM): Chrom I know i said i lot of stuff in there and not all of it was pleasant but i want you to know I meant what I said about us.

Robin (3:12PM): And i’ve wanted to tell you for a while about this

Me (3:12PM): me too

Robin (3:15PM): Theres something else I want to tell you

Me (3:15PM): what is it?

Me (3:16PM): we’re best friends forever. you can tell me anything  
Me (3:16PM): nothing you say could change how good of friends we are

Me (3:21PM): robin?

Robin (3:27PM): I just wanted to say that

Robin (3:28PM): i feel the same way about our friendship.

Me (3:28PM): don’t freak a guy out with pauses like that!

Robin (3:29PM): haha sorry. I’m gonna nap though. Get ready for tonight or whatever

Me (3:30PM): man this is all moving so fast

Me (3:30PM): ok sleep well!

(These are the last known texts received from Robin [REDACTED] before his disappearance, and the event.)

\---

(The following texts are between Gaius [REDACTED] and his exalted majesty Prince Chrom, from only several hours before the event. They were recovered from the phone of Gaius [REDACTED]. His exalted majesty Chrom is referred to as ‘Blue’ in these logs, which have been left unedited for posterity.)

Me (7:09PM): the plan involves no silver

Me (7:09PM): no salt  
Me (7:10PM): no iron even???? not a single devils trap

Me (7:10PM): i got a friend whos a monk he can probably come and help us

Me (7:10PM): cept wait he might be havin date night w/ his ratty blue boyfriend

Me (7:10PM): y does this have 2 be 2nite anyway?????

Blue (7:11PM): first of all those are all christian european things so they probably wouldn’t work on an ancient pagan dragon demon from this region :P

Me (7:11PM): nah this shits universal

Me (7:12PM): at least salt is im p sure

Me (7:13PM): didnt answer the other question though you fuck

Blue (7:13PM): we’re doing it tonight because robin thinks it’s best.

Me (7:13PM): arent we like

Me (7:14PM): p convinced our boy bubbles is possessed?

Me (7:14PM): how do we kno he isnt bein compelled to do this

Blue (7:15PM): it doesn’t matter. it’s what he thinks is right.

Me (7:16PM): I JUST ADDRESSED THIS BLUE cmon

Blue (7:16PM): i trust him. don’t you?

Me (7:16PM): YES i trust BUBBLES of COURSE.

Me (7:16PM): with my LIFE

Me (7:17PM): i do NOT trust the DEVIL

Blue (7:17PM): robin is robin and that’s all he’ll ever be.

Me (7:19PM): gdi

Me (7:19PM): fine but im bringing rock salt

Blue (7:20PM): whatever floats your boat ;)

Me (7:21PM): unnecessarily flirty. cruel 2 me. ill see u in an hour

(The conversation ends here.)

\---

[The video resumes outside the putt-putt course in [REDACTED], Plegia. It seems that Gaius [REDACTED] is filming, as the other three are in-shot but he is not. Unlike the first visit, which was during the day, the sun seems to be setting.]

GAIUS: You guys ready to die?

ROBIN: We aren’t going to die.

CHROM: The chills are worse this time...

FREDERICK: We’re in no danger. Robin wouldn’t bring us here without good reason.

ROBIN: (turning to Frederick) I didn’t even want you guys to come!

FREDERICK: Still.

CHROM: It’s going to be fine.

GAIUS: Didn’t you just say you had chills, Blue?!

ROBIN: No. It’s okay. I feel more in control this time.

GAIUS: God, everything you guys are saying is fit for a ‘Famous Last Words’ Wikipedia list!

ROBIN: (turning to the camera) Gaius, trust me.

[Silence of approximately four seconds.]

GAIUS: I trust you.

ROBIN: Then let’s go.

[The four approach the golf course. Mild video and audio distortion begins as they enter the gates.]

ROBIN: It’s got to be around here somewhere.

CHROM: We didn’t even get this far last time. Things are [inaudible]

GAIUS: I was just talking about famous last words, and you do this.

ROBIN: In the dreams, there’s this one room...It’s [inaudible] but we can find it.

FREDERICK: [inaudible] near the back? Or?

ROBIN: When my dad took me there, it was kind of under this...I don’t know. Under the main office, I think.

FREDERICK: Lead the way.

[Robin leads the men to the former main office. The building is long abandoned and does not look structurally sound. The glass of the door is entirely shattered.]

GAIUS: How inviting!

FREDERICK: How are you feeling, Robin?

ROBIN: [inaudible]

[A low roar is audible on the tapes. None of the men seem to notice it.]

CHROM: That’s understandable. Come on. Now or never.

[The men step through the doors, Gaius following last.]

ROBIN: It’s [inaudible]

FREDERICK: I’ll go first.

[Frederick walks off camera briefly before Gaius follows his motion with the recorder. Frederick steps through a door that seems intact compared to the rest of the building. He begins to descend a set of stairs.]

FREDERICK: Looks safe to me.

ROBIN: [inaudible]

CHROM: No, I’ll go. You and Gaius go last.

GAIUS: Seriously?

ROBIN: [inaudible] sure?

CHROM: Yeah.

GAIUS: (sighs) Fine, then.

[Chrom enters the door, following Frederick down out of frame.]

GAIUS: Just you and me, Bubbles. How you holding up?

ROBIN: There’s [inaudible] behind my eyes and I [inaudible] no choice.

GAIUS: Hey...before we go in there. I just wanted you to know that I...

ROBIN: [inaudible] me?

GAIUS: Yeah. I guess. It’s [inaudible] just trust.

CHROM: (off-screen, yelling) Are you two coming?

GAIUS: Don’t tell them I said that.

ROBIN: (smiling) I [inaudible]

GAIUS: Heh. Okay. Later, then.

[Robin begins to descend the stairs. The distortion on the camera becomes worse, and the roaring increases in volume. What is on screen is now barely visible through the distortion.]

GAIUS (?): [inaudible] that?

CHROM (?): I feel it. It [inaudible]

FREDERICK (?): Robin? [inaudible] the eyes. His tattoo is [inaudible]

UNKNOWN: Glad you finally made it, my [inaudible]

ROBIN (?): What are you [inaudible]? You should be at home!

UNKNOWN: [inaudible]

CHROM (?): [inaudible] lightning? How the fuck is he [inaudible]

GAIUS (?): Shit. Blue, get away from-

FREDERICK (?): Milord!

UNKNOWN (POSSIBLY ROBIN): A weapon fashioned to [inaudible]

GAIUS (?): [inaudible] God, his eyes, his [inaudible] the tattoo is glowing and [inaudible] getting this?

ROBIN/UNKNOWN: [inaudible] Exalt [inaudible] atone [inaudible]

CHROM (?): This isn’t you! This [inaudible]

UNKNOWN: [inaudible] who he was meant to be!

[The screeching becomes higher pitched and louder before the video cuts out. When it returns, it is to the sound of what is believed to be Gaius [REDACTED] breathing and running in a panicked state back to the car.]

GAIUS: Hello?! Hello?! Police?! Ambulance?! Jesus! ...My friend, my friend got stabbed. There’s another guy bleeding out. Please! We’re at [REDACTED]

[Gaius seems to notice the camera at this point, and shuts it off.]

\---

(At this point in the video, Gaius [REDACTED], Frederick [REDACTED], and the exalted Prince Chrom were taken in by the authorities. The camera was taken from them. Gaius [REDACTED] feigned losing his phone in order to record more video. The following video is from Gaius [REDACTED]’s phone, found after its confiscation.)

 

[The video opens with Gaius in a bathroom of the Ylissean Directorate for Internal Security, where Frederick [REDACTED] and Gaius were being held.]

GAIUS: Ugh. This thing is so unwieldy compared to your professional shit, Bubbles. I feel like it’s going to slip out of my fingers any second.

[Gaius adjusts the angle, seeming to search for something flattering before giving up.]

GAIUS: Yeah, whatever. So, I was inspired by your recording for posterity thing. Lot of good it did us, but still. It’ll prove our alibis, at least. That we didn’t kill that...that guy. Or hurt Chrom. With that...whatever it was. God, Bubbles, you were spewing shit all over. It was like you were too small for yourself or somethin’? Like, there was this aura around you. And you floated. And all your eyes, and...

[Gaius shudders visibly. He takes a deep breath.]

GAIUS: You, were, uhm. You’ve looked better. (chuckles)

[Gaius pauses at the sound of someone entering the bathroom. He waits for the sound of them leaving to continue.]

GAIUS: They’ve got us in the fuckin’ directorate, Bubbles. They’re treating us like criminals. They won’t tell us what’s going on. And I miss your advice. Mind you, me and Freddy-bear are pretty level headed ourselves. But with Blue in the hospital and you missing...

[A pause of four seconds.]

GAIUS: Well, it’s bad. Frederick is out of his head. Or he was the last I saw him. They separated us...I’m going to have to go back there soon. But all I can think about is...is you. And that aura. That feeling of just...just, despair. And you had these fangs and all - all those eyes - I’m not sure, but I feel like you grew like a tail or somethin’ too? But it was hard to look at you for too long. You were so horrible. But I couldn’t look away, either. I didn’t want to look away from you. I was afraid if - if I looked away, you’d change completely. No more Bubbles.

[A pause of 10 seconds.]

GAIUS: (quietly) No more Robin.

[Gaius adjusts the camera again. He covers his mouth with his hand, rubbing his chin.]

GAIUS: I’ll find you. I swear to God, we’re going to find you. Once Chrom is better, it’s all we’re gonna do. I’ll make sure of it. We’re going to find you. And we’re going to bring you back.

[Gaius looks away from the camera.]

GAIUS: I’m going to send this to you, because there’s no way they won’t take my phone eventually. I hope wherever you are, you understand it.

[The video ends.]


	2. conclusion: chatlogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me (2:49AM): Chrom?  
> Me (2:49AM): Hello?  
> Me (2:50AM): I dont have much time. If youre there, please answer.  
> Me (2:51AM): ...hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want that gay shit

GAIUS: Freeeeeddy-bear.

FREDERICK: Where the hell did you get that?

GAIUS: Doesn’t matter.

FREDERICK: You know, your sticky fingers are-

GAIUS: Blue gets out of the hospital today.

FREDERICK: He does.

GAIUS: Are you excited?

FREDERICK: I am.

GAIUS: (laughing) Yeah you are.

FREDERICK: Really, though. Why not take a phone? Why take a video camera?

GAIUS: It’s for Bubbles.

FREDERICK: (sighs)

GAIUS: No, I mean it! It is. When we find him, I’m going to show him all the shit we went through to get him back.

FREDERICK: Gaius...Chrom and I have school, we’ve already missed so much…

GAIUS: This is for Bubbles!

FREDERICK: ...

GAIUS: You know he’d do it for you.

FREDERICK: ...Fine.

GAIUS: Could our Freddy-bear have a _sweet spot_ for somebody?!   
FREDERICK: Shut up. Get that away from my face.

GAIUS: He’s blushing! For the record, Bubbles, he is absolutely blushing!

FREDERICK: Screw off. I’m not driving you to the hospital anymore-

GAIUS: (laughing)

FREDERICK: -call a taxi or something. Good God.

GAIUS: Say bye to Freddy-bear, Bubbles! See you soon!

***

11 FOUND DEAD IN PLEGIAN MASSACRE

 

A restaurant in the capital of Plegia has been attacked by an unknown culprit. Over ten have been found dead in an act that officials have described as ‘unprecedented carnage’ for peacetime.

Local authorities say terrorism, possibly of Ylissean origin, is likely to blame for the many dead.

“We haven’t seen brutality like this since the war,” said the local police chief. “Those people were ripped to shreds eating their lunch. That’s the kind of thing we saw 10 years ago, when Ylisse was still invading every day.”

Survivors disagree. “It was some sort of force,” said a woman who was inside the restaurant who declined to give her name. “It wasn’t human, whatever it was. It had so many eyes, and teeth like a monster.”

This news comes after another massacre further to the East of Plegia, closer to the Ylissean border. That attack, on an amusement park, followed similar patterns. It left 30 dead and seven injured.

Experts suspect that shock and trauma may play a part in the vivid images the survivors describe of the culprit.

***

FREDERICK: He did it.

CHROM: I know.

FREDERICK: He did...

GAIUS: It doesn’t matter.

CHROM: He’s still Robin.

GAIUS: He’s still Robin.

***

Me (2:49AM): Chrom?  
Me (2:49AM): Hello?

Me (2:50AM): I dont have much time. If youre there, please answer.

Me (2:51AM): ...hello?

***

Me (5:52AM): gaius? Are you there? Chrom didn’t answer

Me (5:55AM): i dont know where i am

Me (5:56AM): I watched your video. and i dont know if chrom is okay yet. I know the timestamp shows its been a month but i cant believe it

Me (5:56AM): how is my phone even still on?

Me (5:57AM): I’m going to try and contact Frederick next but i just want you to know i remember what you said about your feelings and i still want to talk about it

Me (5:57AM): whenever i get back

Me (5:57AM): and i trust you. That youll find me

Me (5:58AM): shit i gotta go my phone is running on fumes. See you soon i hope

***

Me (8:59AM): I just realised its been hours. Why has it been hours?

Me (9:00AM): its not important. Frederick, are you there?

Me (9:03AM): god. God damn it. I’m never going to fucking get away from wherever i am

Me (9:03AM): i dont know whats happening and I don’t know what my body is doing and it’s like

Me (9:04AM): God are you guys even alive? Im not sure but i’m pretty sure i’ve accidentally killed some cultists or

Me (9:04AM): I dont know but i just

Frederick (9:05AM): Robin? Is that really you?

Me (9:05AM): YES

Me (9:05AM): YOURE THERE OH MY GOD

Frederick (9:06AM): I only got my phone back because they didn’t find anything of note on it that they couldn’t copy down quickly.

Me (9:06AM): LOOK IM ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF BATTERY

Frederick (9:06AM): Tell me as much as you can.

Me (9:07AM): I think i’m in plegia somewhere. But every time i wake up its like im somewhere else

Me (9:07AM): Sometimes the place isn’t physical.

Me (9:08AM): I think thats where I am now, and I think it’s why I still have battery

Frederick (9:09AM): How are we supposed to get to you if

Frederick (9:09AM): Robin, I just

Frederick (9:10AM): We’ve all missed you so much. I’VE missed you so much.

Frederick (9:10AM): I need to know if

Me (9:12AM): frederick??????

Frederick (9:13AM): We can get you back, right?

Frederick (9:13AM): If we can’t, I

Frederick (9:13AM): Won’t be able to keep going.

Frederick (9:14AM): I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. And I realised that you, Chrom, and Gaius are the most important people in my life.

Frederick (9:15AM): If what happened to you was our fault. Was my fault. I couldn’t bear it.

Me (9:16AM): No. It would’ve happened anyway

Me (9:16AM): I know that now. We sped things up a lot but i was born to be this thing

Me (9:17AM): like my dad said

Frederick (9:18AM): I went in first. I should’ve seen him down there

Me (9:19AM): do NOT blame yourself for this you self righteous ass

Frederick (9:20AM): Excuse me??????

Me (9:20AM): look i have to go but i know we got off to a rough start and im sorry for it

Me (9:20AM): What i really want you to know is that I care about you now, just as much as I care about Chrom and Gaius

Me (9:21AM): And I want you to be there when I get back.

Frederick (9:23AM): I will always, 100%, absolutely be there for you.

Frederick (9:24AM): I’m sorry I treated you like that at first. I think all of us remember the war and how devastating it was, but I should’ve known better.

Frederick (9:25AM): You are not your country. You never were. And you are not your father.

Frederick (9:26AM): And it’s clear times are changing just from how the border guards didn’t give Chrom’s passport a second glance before letting him through.

Frederick (9:27AM): No way that would have flown even 5 years ago.

Frederick (9:33AM): Point being, we’ve all come a long way.

Frederick (9:40AM): I’m sorry I keep talking. I know you said you were going to go.

Frederick (9:50AM): I just got so excited to hear from you again.

Frederick (9:54AM): We’re going to find you, Robin. Soon.

***

CHROM: Hey-

GAIUS: Blue!

FREDERICK: (muffled) Careful with that camera. You’ll have stolen it for nothing if you (inaudible)

GAIUS: Ohhh, oh my God.

CHROM: (laughing) God, dude. You’re going to break my ribs _again_ if you-

GAIUS: I missed you. I missed you. I missed your dumb hair and your dumb face and-

FREDERICK: Guys. Come on now.

GAIUS: OK. OK. Come on. Let’s go back to my place.

CHROM: You got it.

GAIUS: Can you drive, Freddy-bear?

FREDERICK: What do you mean, can I drive? I drove us here. You literally don’t have a choice.

CHROM: (laughs)

GAIUS: Don’t embarrass me in front of Blue!

FREDERICK: You do it yourself.

GAIUS: When you get back, Bubbles, I’m gonna slap these guys to impress you.

CHROM: (snorting) Yeah, obviously.

FREDERICK: Hold on. My phone is buzzing. We can’t go if-...

CHROM: What? What is it?

FREDERICK: Oh my God. It’s Robin.

GAIUS: What?!

***

Unknown number (26:94AM): robin

Me (94:83PM): my phone is out of battery

Unknown number (09:75PM): that doesnt matter

Unknown number (283:32AM): where we are battery doesnt matter

Me (75:29AM): And where is that?

Unknown number (98:99PM): you know.

Me (801:939AM): i don’t think I do.

Me (91:43AM): Who are you?

Unknown number (3474:00AM): you know me.

Unknown number (83:33PM): we both have the blood of dragons in our veins

Me (12:122AM): Naga?

Unknown number (55:21PM): close

Unknown number (091:99PM): i am her voice

Me (45:65PM): Wait.

Me (75:019AM): Why would YOU want to talk to me?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): you didnt choose this life. that is why i am here to assist you.

Me (00:00AMPM): Of course I didn’t. But it’s still who i am

Me (00:00AMPM): ever since I was a child I was supposed to be this

Tiki (00:00AMPM): then you remember.

Me (00:00AMPM): why did he do that to me?

Me (00:00AMPM): Why there?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): thousands of years ago the first exalt slew grima on that very same putt putt course

Me (00:00AMPM): pff

Me (00:00AMPM): Are you serious?????

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i wouldnt lie

Me (00:00AMPM): Oh my god

Me (00:00AMPM): Im sorry, the devil was killed on a PUTT PUTT COURSE????????

Tiki (00:00AMPM): it wasnt one at the time.

Me (00:00AMPM): ok yeah. You’re right I’m sorry it’s just

Me (00:00AMPM): A fucking MINIGOLF COURSE?????

Tiki (00:00AMPM): yes.

Me (00:00AMPM): Holy shit. God.

Me (00:00AMPM): Okay i’m over it, continue

Tiki (00:00AMPM): many grimleal had failed before validar in creating an avatar for the fell dragon

Tiki (00:00AMPM): you were the first successful experiment. who knows why. It may have been the chaos of war powering grima

Me (00:00AMPM): Can that happen?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i dont know but it sounds likely

Tiki (00:00AMPM): you werent supposed to retain your personality to this point so whatever happened to you wasnt enough

Me (00:00AMPM): So i can get out of here?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): yeah

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i think at least. i talked to naga and she said if like

Tiki (00:00AMPM): they used some old ritual. its on google somewhere nowi told me so. you need an exalt, which you have

Me (00:00AMPM): The way to exorcise the devil is on google?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): or the “deep web”.

Tiki (00:00AMPM): not that i understand how something like the web can be deep?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): ill point your friends in the right direction

Tiki (00:00AMPM): you just wait here. get rest.

Me (00:00AMPM): But i don’t even know where I am!

Me (00:00AMPM): Hello?

Me (00:00AMPM): Tiki????

Me (00:00AMPM): god damn it.

***

Unknown number (92:12AM): is this frederick

Me (11:02AM): How did you get your timestamp to do that?

Unknown number (56:99PM): sorry

Unknown number (29:00AM): i havent stabilised here yet

Me (11:04AM): What the hell does that mean?

Unknown number (00:00AMPM): ok

Unknown number (00:00AMPM): i apologise

Unknown number (00:00AMPM): i am still getting used to both this technology and the idea of texting from where i am

Me (11:10AM): Jesus Christ. What the fuck?

Unknown number (00:00AMPM): you need to google something

Me (11:11AM): I’m about to block your number.

Unknown number (00:00AMPM): if you do youll never get robin back

Me (11:20AM): OK. Tell me what to do.

***

GAIUS: -mother. Fuckin’. Devil’s trap.

CHROM: Shut up.

GAIUS: I was right!

CHROM: It’s not a devil’s trap. It’s something else. Unique to this region. To our culture-

GAIUS: Please! Ylissean culture is cobbled together from-

FREDERICK: Chrom. Gaius. Please.

GAIUS: OK. OK. So, Bubbles, we’re back at the putt putt course. The demon golf place.

FREDERICK: Your friend Tiki told us what to do.

GAIUS: Yes! She did. She did!

CHROM: We went back into the basement-

GAIUS: There’s still blood down here. I don’t think anyone gives a shit about it.

CHROM: -we drew up what your friend told us to. Or, like, led us to.

GAIUS: And now we’re going to do this ritual.

CHROM: For you.

FREDERICK: Never say we didn’t do anything for you.

GAIUS: This is gonna work, right?

FREDERICK: It will.

CHROM: (speaking at the same time) It will. It will.

GAIUS: Yeah. You’re comin’ home, buddy.

CHROM: (after a brief pause) It has to work.

***

Tiki (00:00AMPM): do you feel it?

Me (00:00AMPM): no

Tiki (00:00AMPM): then we have some time.

Me (00:00AMPM): Hey, can I ask you something?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i had assumed you would.

Me (00:00AMPM): ok. So like. all those weird dreams i had in here

Me (00:00AMPM): were those real?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): if you mean to ask if you killed those people, yes, you did.

Me (00:00AMPM): jesus fuck

Tiki (00:00AMPM): all of them were associated with the grimleal. they did this to you.

Tiki (00:00AMPM): your subconscious took control and melded with grima. in a way, i can guess its what you truly wanted

Me (00:00AMPM): no

Me (00:00AMPM): god

Me (00:00AMPM): im going to be sick

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i apologise

Me (00:00AMPM): do they know about this

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i think so

Tiki (00:00AMPM): its fairly big news, i think

Me (00:00AMPM): dont they hate me

Tiki (00:00AMPM): they never mentioned it

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i dont think they care.

Me (00:00AMPM): jesus

***

GAIUS: Nothing is happening.

FREDERICK: We did everything as instructed. We even have an exalt.

CHROM: Is it enough?

GAIUS: It’s enough!

CHROM: How do you know?  
GAIUS: It - fuck! It has to be enough.

CHROM: What if it wasn’t?

FREDERICK: ...

CHROM: ...

GAIUS: ...No. No...

CHROM: Haha. I wish he was here. He’d know what to do now.

FREDERICK: I doubted his skills at first. But he was the best strategist I’ve ever met.

GAIUS: I just wanted - I just wanted to pay him back properly.

CHROM: You owed him?

GAIUS: Sort of. He told me I didn’t. But I wanted to settle it anyway. I guess - (laughs) maybe I just wanted to give him gifts.

FREDERICK: (softly) Damn it.

CHROM: We’ll work something out. In the meantime, we have each other.

GAIUS: Blue...

CHROM: Yeah?

GAIUS: That was really gay.

***

Me (00:00AMPM): wait

Me (00:00AMPM): I think i feel it

***

CHROM: Haha. I guess it was.

GAIUS: If only Robin was here to see us getting along like this! Even Freddy-bear and I aren’t bickering.

FREDERICK: I think you were just showing off for him.

GAIUS: Maybe. Maybe a little.

FREDERICK: I’m sure it amused him.

CHROM: I loved it when he laughed.

GAIUS: Whoa, there, Blue. Don’t tear up, now.

CHROM: I can’t help it. Robin was-

FREDERICK: Hey. It’s alright.

CHROM: -something special. I don’t know. I miss him.

***

Tiki (00:00AMPM): that is...odd

Tiki (00:00AMPM): because theyre doing it completely wrong.

***

GAIUS: What if we just - just pray? Pray to Naga. Pray for forgiveness. Pray for Robin back.

FREDERICK: Naga wouldn’t listen to us asking for her archrival back.

GAIUS: Her servant told us how, though.

FREDERICK: You’re right. Honestly, I don’t know anymore. I feel like we have a better chance succeeding if we sacrifice locks of our hair, or let our blood. Or something.

CHROM: I’d do it.

GAIUS: Me too.

CHROM: I’d do it for him.

FREDERICK: I know. So would I.

***

Me (49:00PM): It’s getting harder to type

Tiki (00:00AMPM): theyre calling for you

Me (81:293AM): Should I go?

Me (223:1AM): Will they be safe?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): again

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i dont think they care

***

CHROM: Is that -

FREDERICK: It is. It is-

GAIUS: The devil’s trap is glowing!

CHROM: Oh my God. Oh shit.

***

Me (12:99AM): Will we ever speak again?

Tiki (00:00AMPM): why?

Me (12:99AM): i don’t know. I think it’s just a thing people say when they part forever

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i know not

Me (12:99AM): OK

Me (12:99AM): I hope we do

Tiki (00:00AMPM): yes

Tiki (00:00AMPM): i would not mind it

Me (12:13AM): cool :]

Me (12:13AM): see you on the other side. or not i guess

Tiki (00:00AMPM): goodbye, robin

***

ROBIN: Er...is it on?

GAIUS: Yeah, Bubbles.

ROBIN: I don’t feel right being in front of it-

GAIUS: You’ve been missing for weeks!

ROBIN: Yeah. It’s just, my teeth, and my eyes, and-

GAIUS: All very handsome. All very becoming. Come on. Do some talking.

ROBIN: Haha, alright...Well...

FREDERICK: I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to ask...

ROBIN: Yes, Frederick?

FREDERICK: Did you hear what we said, in that other place? When we tried to bring you back?

ROBIN: No...No, I just felt it.

FREDERICK: Ah.

ROBIN: Like a tug. On my soul.

CHROM: Was it painful?

ROBIN: You guys are never gonna let me get my story out!  
CHROM: Sorry! We missed you.

FREDERICK: We did.

GAIUS: I missed making fun of you.

CHROM: Oh, don’t act so aloof. You were just as-

GAIUS: (speaking at the same time) No, no, I was-

ROBIN: Guys! Come on.

GAIUS: Alright, alright.

ROBIN: Uh, well. I still don’t fully know what’s going on. And we’re still avoiding the Ylissean authorities...

GAIUS: Which is hard when Blue is, well, the prince.

CHROM: I’m not a snitch.

GAIUS: Mhm.

FREDERICK: Showing off.

ROBIN: What?

FREDERICK: Nothing. Keep going.

ROBIN: Alright. Uhm. Well, I ended up keeping remnants of...that thing. Grima. So I’m kind of under house-arrest until we work out how to fix that. But things are looking up, really. We’ve had some frank discussions...some frank discussions about feelings. It’s been pretty productive, haha.

CHROM: And awkward.

ROBIN: But productive. And I just wanted to get that out of the way. Because all of this is so weird and there were so many feelings that it made sense to just say ‘fuck it, we’re gonna do whatever’, you know?

GAIUS: Always been my philosophy.

ROBIN: And it’s okay. It’s okay now. I still have those dreams. But they’re not scary anymore, not when I can wake up to...to these guys. And ever since I got back I’ve had this kind of...appetite. For destruction.

GAIUS: And people.

FREDERICK: Yes, thank you, Gaius.

GAIUS: Just sayin’.

ROBIN: But I have it under control.

FREDERICK: We’re recording this rather than anything else because we’re pretty sure the government has their eye on us, especially after the texts from Robin’s phone.

ROBIN: Yeah, haha. Chrom had to shoo some feds away.

GAIUS: Gotta say. That was the scariest bit for me.

CHROM: It was nothing, really.

ROBIN: But...yeah. I guess that’s it?

CHROM: Pretty much.

GAIUS: The camera doesn’t have a lot of film left, you know. We should use it.

ROBIN: You’re pretty into that thing, huh?

GAIUS: Yeah. Because of you.

CHROM: Most things are.

ROBIN: I couldn’t be back here without you guys.

CHROM: I guess we’re just...

FREDERICK: What was that?

CHROM: No. No, it was dumb, sorry.

GAIUS: Say it, Blue!

CHROM: I guess we’re all just...parts of the same whole.

ROBIN: Oh my God.

GAIUS: (laughing)

CHROM: I told you it was dumb.

FREDERICK: I thought it was very nice, milord.

CHROM: _Thank_ you.

GAIUS: A’ight, lemme turn this off. It’s about to get sappy and no one needs to see that.

 

[MEMORY FULL]

**Author's Note:**

> working title "my life as the teenage antichrist"  
> (actual title from evil by interpol)  
> if you ever want to talk to me about gay fire emblem, especially these four, please feel free to message me on tumblr @werewolfsnuggler!


End file.
